Heavy
by Mayucchiato
Summary: Yang Seongwoo inginkan hanyalah tidur dan beristirahat. Namun saat sampai apartment, ternyata ia harus rela mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk Danielnya. [Wanna One Fanfiction. Warning inside. OngNiel. Bottom!Daniel]


**Heavy**

 **Cast** : Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo

 **Genre** : Fluff, Romance

 **Rate** : K

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own anything, except the story._

 **Warning** : _Alternate Universe,_ Diksi Kelas Teri, _Pointless Plot,_ _Out Of Character,_ Tidak sesuai EYD, dll

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

 _ **A/N**_ : Bagi yang tidak menyukai _Bottom_!Daniel atau _Top_!Ong saya persilakan untuk _close_ halaman ini. Jangan memaksakan diri kalau memang tidak suka.

Bagi penyuka _Bottom_!Daniel, semoga suka.

Tambahan, di sini Daniel usianya jauh lebih muda dari Ong.

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ceklek_

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, diikuti dengan hadirnya Seongwoo. Sirat lelah di wajahnya membuat siapa pun tahu pria itu baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja. Kemeja biru yang agak kusut, dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan semakin menegaskan bahwa ia telah melalui hal-hal yang melelahkan. Ya memang melelahkan, atasannya meminta ia segera menyelesaikan proyek kerjanya, sementara anak-anak buahnya tak satu pun yang berguna. Benar-benar membuat kepala pria bermarga Ong itu hampir pecah—bukan dalam arti harafiah tentunya.

Setelah membuka sepatu dengan ogah-ogahan, kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Dahinya sedikit berkerut mendapati ruang itu masih terang benderang oleh lampu, dengan suara Televisi yang masih terdengar. ' _Apa dia belum tidur?_ ' batinnya bertanya.

Seongwoo yakin saat ia sampai _apartment_ , yang tertera di layar _handphone_ -nya adalah pukul 23.35. Sementara _'dia'_ yang Seongwoo maksud di sini adalah anak sekolah yang bahkan tidak bisa tidur lebih dari jam sembilan malam.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Seongwoo berjalan ke arah sofa ruang tengah yang diyakini si _'dia'_ itu berada di sana.

"Hey, kau belum tid—" pertanyaannya tak jadi terlontar utuh saat Seongwoo mendapati figur yang tadinya ingin ia ajak bicara ternyata tidak dalam keadaan sadar. "Sudah tidur rupanya."

Sudut bibir Seongwoo terangkat saat melihat Daniel—si _'dia'_ yang Seongwoo maksud—yang berbaring di atas sofa. Sang pemilik tubuh bongsor itu berbaring sembari memegang sebuah buku, kacamata baca masih bertengger manis di batang hidungnya, ini membuat Seongwoo yakin bahwa yang lebih muda tertidur saat membaca. Daniel memang bercerita padanya, akhir-akhir ini guru-gurunya sering memberikan kuis dadakan, dan itu membuat Daniel mau tak mau harus belajar di malam hari untuk berjaga-jaga.

Yang paling menarik perhatian Seongwoo adalah buku-buku lain yang berserakan di atas tubuh Daniel. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini, bagaimana bisa ada manusia tidur pulas dengan tumpukan buku berserakan di tubuhnya?

"Niel-ah, _ireona_ ," panggil Seongwoo, tangannya mengusak rambut kecoklatan milik Daniel dengan lembut. Alih-alih bangun, Daniel malah mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman yang Seongwoo sendiri tidak mengerti.

Tak mau menyerah, Seongwoo kali ini menggoyangkan tubuh bongsor milik kekasihnya tersebut, "Daniel, _ireona._ Badanmu akan sakit jika tidur di sini."

Kali ini yang ia dapati malah rengekan manja khas anak kecil yang keluar dari bibir Daniel. Seongwoo menggaruk lehernya sambil menahan gemas.

' _Apakah ini artinya aku harus menggendongnya ke kamar?'_ pikir Seongwoo. Bukannya ia tak mau. Mana tega ia membiarkan bocah Kang itu tidur di sofa. Hanya saja masalahnya sekarang adalah ia sedang lelah, dan berat tubuh Daniel bukan hal yang bisa diremehkan. Ia sudah pernah menggendong Daniel saat pingsan karena kelelahan, dan berakhir dengan sakit yang mendera punggungnya berhari-hari.

Seongwoo memang pihak dominan dalam hubungan mereka, tapi kenyataannya fisik Daniel memang lebih besar dari miliknya.

Seongwoo menghela napas, "Apa boleh buat, 'kan?" Ia bermonolog sambil menggedikkan bahu. Kemudian tangannya merapikan _'kekacauan'_ yang dibuat kekasihnya, tak lupa melepas kacamata yang dipakai Daniel.

Seongwoo sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Daniel yang berantakan, dan ia hanya bisa maklum. Pernah suatu kali ia menasihati Daniel dan berakhir dengan bocah itu ngambek padanya berhari-hari. " _Seongwoo hyung harusnya berkaca,_ " kira-kira begitulah yang dikatakan Daniel padanya saat itu. Baiklah, Seongwoo mengaku ia juga berantakan, tapi tidak separah Daniel. Lagipula ia bisa menerima nasihat orang lain mengenai kebiasaan buruknya tanpa harus ngambek.

Daniel memang terkadang masih seperti anak-anak. Jadi jangan heran dengan posisi Seongwoo sebagai dominan meski fisiknya lebih kecil, dari segi sifat ia benar-benar seorang dominan.

Setelah menyingkirkan buku-buku dari atas tubuh Daniel, dan menaruh tas kerja yang sedari tadi ia bawa, ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh Daniel. Seongwoo melakukannya dengan perlahan, tak mau ambil risiko melukai kekasihnya.

"Ugh! A _s expected,_ berat tubuhmu memang sesuatu," gumam Seongwoo saat berusaha menempatkan tubuh Daniel pas di punggungnya. Cukup sulit memposisikan Daniel di punggungnya, berkali-kali Daniel hampir jatuh, namun bersyukur masih bisa ia tahan.

Setelah berhasil mengangkat tubuh Daniel, Seongwoo segera berjalan ke arah kamar mereka berdua. Langkahnya terlihat sangat penuh perjuangan. Beberapa kali tampak oleng, kalau saja ia tak kuat menahan maka jatuhlah mereka berdua. Di saat-saat seperti inilah Seongwoo merasa beruntung kamar _apartment_ miliknya hanya memiliki satu lantai. Coba kau bayangkan jika ia harus mengangkat bayi besar ini ke lantai dua.

Mungkin setelah ini Seongwoo harus menyarankan Daniel untuk diet. Seongwoo sangat tahu Danielnya sangat suka makan maka tak heran badannya besar, meski tak bisa dikategorikan gemuk. Tapi ia mana tega memisahkan Daniel dengan makanan. Lagipula ia tak mau kehilangan momen melihat ekspresi menggemaskan dari si duplikat _puppy_ saat menyantap makanan dengan lahap.

"Eungh."

Suara eluhan dari belakang Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sekaligus menghentikan pikirannya yang tengah berkelana. Dapat ia rasakan rambut Daniel membelai lehernya saat si empunya rambut bergerak.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Seongwoo membuka percakapan.

" _Hyuuung_ ," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seongwoo, Daniel malah merengek. Dahi Seongwoo sedikit berkerut heran. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga gemas. Sungguh, anak yang tengah digendongnya ini memang menggemaskan. Ia berani bertaruh, muka ngantuk Daniel yang sekarang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

Sayangnya, Seongwoo tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Di belakang, ia bisa rasakan tubuh Daniel yang bergerak-gerak. Itu membuat Seongwoo agak kesulitan berjalan. "Hey, hey, berhenti bergerak-gerak seperti itu!" serunya karena ia tak mau mereka berdua jatuh hanya karena gerak-gerakan yang dilakukan Daniel.

"Turunkan aku, Seongwoo _hyung._ Aku pasti berat."

Mendengar itu, yang lebih tua tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Kau meremehkanku, eh? Kau kira aku tak kuat menggendongmu?" tanyanya penuh arogansi. Seongwoo lupa kalau beberapa menit yang lalu ia sampai berpikir berulangkali untuk menggendong Daniel.

Ia bisa merasakan Daniel menggeleng di belakangnya, "Bukan begitu _hyung._ Aku hanya tak mau membuat punggungmu sakit lagi."

 _ **Jleb**_

Perkataan Daniel tepat menyenggol hatinya. Daniel benar-benar tahu apa yang menjadi pertimbangan Seongwoo saat hendak menggendongnya.

"Su-sudahlah. Tenang saja, kali ini punggungku tak akan sakit," kata Seongwoo sok yakin, padahal kini kakinya mulai gemetar, "Lagipula kita sudah hampir sampai tahu."

Benar saja. Pasangan itu sudah berada di depan kamar milik mereka berdua. Kaki pria bermarga Ong itu tergerak untuk mendorong pintu di depannya. Untunglah pintu kamar terbuka sedikit, jadi Seongwoo tak perlu bingung memikirkan cara membuka pintu sementara kedua tangannya terpakai untuk menggendong si _sleepy puppy_.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah, bayi besar," ujar Seongwoo seraya meletakkan tubuh Daniel ke atas ranjang, tak lupa menyelimuti si tubuh bongsor itu.

Baru saja Seongwoo hendak menjauhi ranjang untuk berganti pakaian, suara yang lebih muda menginterupsinya, " _Hyung_ tidak tidur?"

"Aku akan tidur setelah cuci muka dan ganti baju. Memangnya kau mau tidur dengan orang bau?"

"Jika itu Seongwoo _hyung_ , aku tak apa hehe," senyum kelinci menghiasi wajah ngantuk Daniel. Membuatnya tampak seperti anak umur lima tahun. Manis sekali, sampai-sampai Seongwoo pikir mungkin saja ia sudah terkena diabetes.

"Mau gombal, eh?" goda Seongwoo dengan cengiran khasnya, "Kau mungkin tidak keberatan, tapi aku tidak mau tidur dengan kekasihku dalam keadaan bau. Jadi sekarang kau tidur duluan saja _okay?"_

Sosok di depannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku akan menunggu Seongwoo _hyung_ saja."

"Yakin?"

"Iya!" sahut Daniel semangat.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku ya. Ini tak akan memakan waktu lama kok."

Seongwoo segera membersihkan diri, menggosok gigi, bercuci muka. Mengganti setelan kerjanya dengan piyama kesayangannya. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan gerak cepat, tak sabar untuk melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuk, serta memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang hangat.

* * *

"Niel-ah, aku datang," ujar Seongwoo mendekati ranjang, namun pemandangan di depannya malah membuatnya menghela napas. Rupanya sang kekasih sudah terlelap kembali. Seongwoo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _'Coba siapa yang tadi bilang akan menungguku?'_

Pria berumur 23 tahun itu menggedikkan bahu sambil bergumam _yasudahlah._ Ia juga tak mau membuat Daniel kurang tidur hanya karena menunggunya. Ia sadar sekali besoknya anak itu harus pergi sekolah dengan semangat prima, bukannya loyo karena kurang tidur. Tak mau berlama-lama, ia langsung menjatuhkan diri di samping Daniel.

Seongwoo yang kini sudah ikut berbaring menatap figur di depannya. Menelusuri wajah polos orang yang sudah bersamanya satu tahun ini. Sosok yang jadi penyemangatnya terlepas dari sifat kekanakan dan cerobohnya. Perannya sangat berarti dalam kehidupan Seongwoo, karena itu ia sangat menyayanginya.

Tangannya mengusap-usap rambut halus milik Daniel. Kemudian jemarinya menelusuri wajah yang kini sedang dibuai nikmatnya alam bawah sadar. Dari mulai bibir _kissable_ Daniel, beralih ke hidung mancung yang seringkali direngutkan, lalu ke pipi gempal nan halus yang selalu membuat Seongwoo tergoda untuk mencubitnya, kemudian pada kedua mata yang kini tengah menutup.

Kedua tangannya lalu dilingkarkan pada Daniel. Mendekapnya erat dalam sebuah pelukan, berharap ia bisa menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada si bongsor itu. Sebagai penutup kegiatannya, Seongwoo menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Daniel, mengecupnya lembut.

 _"Sweet dream,_ Daniel. _"_

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Annyeong!_ Mayu kali ini membuat fanfiksi dari fandom Wanna One. Lagi jatuh cinta berat sama grup itu, khususnya sama Danyel. Ulululu gemas banget sama Danyel, dia tuh kadang kayak bayi.

Karena itu Mayu jadi suka sama pair OngNiel dan _Bottom_!Daniel. Tapi kayaknya lebih banyak yang suka _Top_!Daniel ya. Gak apa-apa kok, itu masalah selera aja. Jangan saling senggol menyenggol ya.

Karena sedih ff _bottom_!Daniel jarang makanya Mayu buat ff ini. Semoga suka! Walau Mayu tahu fanfiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus. Maaf penulisannya gak rapi, atau banyak typo. Maaf juga OngNielnya sangat OOC di sini.

Terkahir, _mind to review?^^_


End file.
